Till Death Do Us Part:Uzumaki Naruto
by JasmineRiddleXAngelOfDarkness
Summary: Till Death Do Us Part: Uzumaki Naruto's Firefly Angel.. A beaten girl from a broken home. A blonde haired prankster. And a plot for her to win him over? A sea of memories? Main Paring: NaruXoc Minor SasuXoc. Total FangirlFanboy bashing! rated M later Chp.
1. The Beginning

Title:'Till Death Do Us Part...Uzumaki Naruto's Firefly Angel

Pairing(s): NaruXHotaru, SasuXHotaru The Oc is the same...Others to be announced later.

Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! Or related Characters.

Claimer: I do own Tenshi Hotaru, Tenshi Kyoko, and Tenshi Iwao.

A/N: Okay this is one of my best fanfics that I thinks I have ever written! If you think different please tell me in a review or PM! Thanks please read!

* * *

Tsunade looked at the girl's profile. Tenshi, Hoatru. "Naruto, who exactly is she?" The blonde hair medic asked the Shinobi in front of her and the wide eyed girl. The light brown haired figure laid motionless, her chest rising and falling slowly amost dying. The poor girl's eyes were stuck wide open making her look petrified. Soon the Golden haired man began to speek softly. So softly Tsunade couldn't believe that this was the same Naruto she's known all these years.

"She's a member of the Tenshi clan. Her parents have been abusing her since she can remember. Her dating Sasuke just made things worse...Or at least it seemed they were dating...She never was able to tell me what happened. Espeically..." Naruto's voice trailed off. He coudln't bring himself to think that Sasuke had caused his best friend, the one he loved the most, this much pain and suffering. He wouldn't believe it.

-Naurto's P.O.V.-  
Chocolate Brown eyes with Emerald linings shown through the salty tears. They stared up at my own Ocean blue ones. I started thinking, and it hurts my head when I think, but something needed to be done... SHe couldn't just stay there and end up dying like the way she was.

Why does her family make her feel this way? How I just want to take the pain she feels away. Hotaru is just too special to be treated this way. What am I feeling? What am I thinking? ...This feeling...This feeling is so new...

Is this love? Is this love I am feeling for Hotaru? "My firefly angel..I think .. I love you..." I said quietly kissing the passed out girl below me.

* * *

To the past where it all began . . .

We were late for Iruka-sensei's class . . . again. This was our tenth time being late this month and Iruka was getting mad at us. Uzumaki Naruto, and me, Tenshi Hotaru; best friends till the end of time! "Tenshi Hotaru? Uzumaki Naruto? HOTARU, NARUTO???" Our sensei screamed. Oh no . . . he realized we were late. We ran in hoping he didn't see us . . . but of course he did. "Where have you two been?" He demanded.

"I'm sorry to say that I'm not obliged to answer your question, Iruka-sensei. We had a confidential meeting with the Hokage's about some important business." I said as-a-matter-of-fact-ly. We had decided to paint the faces of the greatest ninja's in our village, we painted the stone faces of the first, second, third, and forth lord Hokage's. Of course it was just for fun and laughs. I suppressed myself from laughing as Iruka's face almost exploded. This was the BIGGEST prank we had ever pulled, and I couldn't wait to see the look on the old mans face when he looked up at them. Soon I sensed a mass amount of chakra and the smell of the smoke that usually came out of the third Hokage's pipe; the chakra was coming closer to the classroom. He knew it was us. "I knew it wouldn't take long for him to figure it out. Naruto, how long did you think, it would take him to find out again?" we always made bets on how long it would take him to put us in trouble. I always won because I wasn't stupid, I knew the Hokage used a crystal ball jutsu that allowed him to see everything everyone in his village did. I bet that it would only take him a few minutes after we had gotten to class.

"I thought it would take him until at least noon. sigh okay you win again Hotaru." He sounded kind of disappointed that I had won . . . again! Lord Hokage decided to walk in at that moment.

"Lord Hokage." I bowed my head. I could imagine the markings, that we had put on his stone face, on his real face. I did my best to surpress from laughing. Naruto copied my action, thinking it best not to say anything.

"Iruka, are these the two trouble makers?" Lord Hokage asked with a bit of childishness in his own voice. Our rat of a sensei nodded his head. Anime Veins appeared on mine and Naruto's foreheads and we cast him evil death glares. "Hotaru, Naruto, Follow me please." We gulped and followed, rather reluctantly, Hokage-sama out the classroom door. "May i inquier as to why you two did that?"

Naruto tried to speak but failed miserably. "Hokage-sama, it was just for laughs. We didn't mean any harm; we'll clean it up..if you like." I said sheepishly. Now I was really scared, if he told my parents i would be beat again. I could possibly end up dead. I may be a ninja..well, an acadamy student, but i can;t win against my parents. Who, by the way, are both cold blooded assasins. They wouldn't think twice about killing me, especially because I had disrespected the Hokages. "Lord Hokage, please, please don't tell my parents." Tears filled my eyes as I remembered last time they beat me, i still had the gashes from the kunai and shurikin. Even the bruises were still visable on my pale face.

Lord Hokage andNaruto just stared at me. The make-up I put on to cover the bruises was washing off due to my tears. The Purple and blackish blue marks were coming into view. Naruto's eyes grew wide as they became clearer to him. Lord Hokage's face twisted into suspicion. "Naruto, go back to class. After the acadamy class today you and Hotaru will be scrubbing off the paint on the faces of the Hokages. Hotaru, come with me please." Removing the unwanted tears, I followed Lord Hokage to his office. What is Naruto-kun doing right now? Would Naruto-kun tell Iruka-sensei? This was the second time this week Hokage-sama has noticed and seen these bruises on me, although some of them are rather new. Every week my parents would beat me for good measure, this is to keep my priorities in check. But recently the beatings doubled. They always said my grades were bad, which they weren't. I may act like a goof-ball with Naruto but my grades don't suffer from them, on the contrary my grades are just as good and Uchiha Sasuke's and Haruno Sakura's. They said I was acting out and that's why they beat me. For once they were right, I acted out so people would notice me, so someone out there would notice that there was something wrong.

* * *

But this time when they decided to beat me, the neighbors weren't home, and I hadn't done anything. my grades were at their best, That week I decided not to act up with Naruto, although I wanted to. I was behaving myself, that night I was working on my Tai-Jutsu on a punching bag, I had bought myself, that was in my room. I hadn't talk to my parents at all yet that day, except when they asked my how school was...which was very unusual. As I was beating up the punching bag I started to think about my parents odd behaviour. Why are they so cold to me? Why can't they be like normal parents and love me like they're supposed to? Why are they unable to love me? This was one of those times I wish i had no parents, or at least I was like Naruto. He had no parents, and he lived on his own. As far as I know his parents died in order to protect this village. But then I would look at a person like Sasuke. He lost his parents because of his brothers ambition. He makes me appreciate the fact that I have them, even if they don't love me at all. 

"Hotaru," Lord Hokage's voice pulled me from my thoughts. "What's going on at home? This is the second time this week I've seen those bruises. Are those the reason you don't want me to tell your parents about the face painting?" he was holding back anger. It wasn't towards me but towards my parents. He hated to see me like this, and he's seen it all too often lately. I looked at him with Guilt and fear written in my eyes, and pain and suffering written on my face. The gashes and Bruises were enough to prove that the anger they took out on me was enough to kill a horse. "I see. Hotaru, I promise as soon as there is an extra place for you somewhere i will take you away from those people. But I'm not going to tell them that you told me. And that's because you didn't. Once that's taken care of they will be banished from the village, and their ranks pulled from them. I'm sorry I didn't do anything sooner." he looked at his hands.

"Thank you Lord Hokage. Thank you so much!" I ran up to him and put my arms around his neck holding him close to me. It was the greatest news I've ever heard. I was finally going to leave my abusive parents! Those harsh words he said would have made anyother child cry and scream. But they made me happy. He has no idea how long I've waited for someone to take me out of my misery. Whether it was killing me, saying something, taking me to the hospital, or doing something as big as taking me away from them. I've lived with two heartless killers for too long. This made his job ten times..not one hundred times harder. He needed two more ANBU assasins but he was protecting part of the future of this village by protecting me. I released him out of my hug. "Thank you so much but I think I need to go back to class don't you?" he nodded and smiled at my brightened features. I bowed in repsect and made my way back to class.

* * *

A/N: Okay so how was that? REVIEW PLEASE!!!! I hope you all like this..if not... Ah well I love this story to bits so it realy doesn't matter what you think! But please Reviews are greatly appreciated and make me want to write till my hearts content!

Jasmine!


	2. The Same Jonin Savior?

Title: The Same Jounin...Savior...

Disclaimer: As always I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!

I own my OC's!

A/n: Okay this gets a little graphic about Hotaru's abusing..but not too much. READ/REVIEW PLEASE!

Summary: The Savior, the abuse, the new Sensei??

* * *

As I entered the classroom, all eyes were on my black and blue face. A look of discomfort grew on my once happy face; my eyes were no longer glowing with happiness. Now I was choking back tears. Iruka-sensei broke the eery silence that hung in the room. "Tenshi Hotaru, Can you come down and show us your transformation jutsu?" He put on a small smile to reassure me that everything was alright. Every step I took felt like an eternity. Every heart beat seemed louder and every second seemed longer than the last. When I finally got there, I sighed in relief. It had taken me long enough! I thought about who I would transform into. Lord Hokage . . . no, seems too obvious. Naruto . . . Nah, he'd get too hot headed for his own good if I did that. Mom . . . or dad . . . NO way in hell! Iruka-sensei . . . Everyone probably did that already . . . Wait I got it! As I thought up the image, a memory floated back to me. Kindness this man had showed me . . .

* * *

I ran away from my parents. The moon shined bright, the only witness to this brutal abusing. Dad threw kunai at me, which I nearly dodged. Unfortunately for me there was kunai in the shadows of the previous ones I _had _dodged. They made gashes in my legs as I ran as fast as my limp, worn out body could move me. Red stickiness was all over me as the wind picked up speed blowing the gritty sand below me into my cuts and gashes. A metallic taste came to my mouth. I realized that I had bit so hard on my lip that I had drawn blood. I suppressed tears of rage and sadness as I ran farther and farther away from my hell.

Beating me in the middle of the night was a common fiasco in my life. As I ran, I didn't care who saw me. I would run until my little lungs gave out and my body collapsed. I didn't care anymore, if I was going to die at least I would die knowing I tried to get away. In my stampede away from the world I ran into the arms of my savior. I looked up at the person, but I was unable to see due to the tears clouding my vision and the searing pain growing in my head. Wetness poured from where the pain was, down my nose, and into my mouth. Blood. I tried not to cry, and I tried not to sniffle. But my efforts were in vain. I broke when I realized I was close to death. An image of Naruto flashed through my mind. More tears fell as I felt my heart shatter. If I died, I would never be able to see him again.

I felt arms wrap themselves around my small figure and lift me off the ground. When the person picked me up, I noticed the muscle tissue underneath me was chiseled and shaped. So this kind person was a ninja? I found the persons neck and clung to it for dear life. While the person carried me, I could feel the makings of a basic Jounin vest and a forehead protector. I felt the blood on the vest, and wished that I could see this person or at least be able to talk.

The person carried me into a building and a blinding light shined in my eyes. It was bad enough that I couldn't see already. My heart was pounding so hard I could hardly hear any other voices. Soon I found myself in a bed with a blanket over me and some of the cuts healed. "I hope you're going to be okay. The medics say you have many bones out of place, and some recent breaks. May I know your name so I can tell the doctors so they can send you home after you're done healing?" A male voice asked me. There was concern and worry laced within his soft words. His voice was deep and soothing to my ears. As the tears cleared, I saw a blur of navy, green, white, and silver. Once I could see right I saw the man that saved my life. Silver Hair that went in a ridged pattern to the left side of his head. Three-quarters of the man's face was covered by a navy mask. His eyes eye was a dark shade of black that showed worry in it. The eye opposite it was covered by his head band. As my eyes traveled farther I saw he wore the basic Jounin uniform of navy pants, a navy shirt covered by the green chuunin vest, and ninja sandals. The piece of clothing that caught my eyes were the fingerless gloves. ANBU gloves to be exact.

"T-T-Tenshi Ho-Hot-Hotaru." I managed to stutter out quietly, remembering his question. He nodded and put his hand over mine in a comforting way. I looked at his face and saw it in contemplation.

"Firefly Angel." He said. I gave him a confused look. "Or more precisely Angel Firefly. Your name suits you, Hotaru. But May I ask as to who did this to you?" I looked at his hand holding my small fingers. He was soft and gentle. A tear made a slide down my cheek and landed on the metal plate of his glove with a soft clink.

"M-My p-pare-" I couldn't finish my sentence, as the doses of morphine and pain killers kicked in making my pain go away. I passed out and fell into a dreamless sleep. When I woke up the morning after, I felt a lot better knowing someone noticed me. Someone cared enough to take me to a hospital. Some nice kind man took me in and cared for me; even if it was just for a little while.

I looked around the sanitary white walls of my hospital room. On the bedside table there were my favorite flowers. Jasmines, Roses, Rockets, and Babies Breath. I looked to the chair opposite the flowers and saw no one occupied it. I sighed, I may never see that person who took me here again. My Silver Haired Savior . . .

* * *

I turned into him. I looked exactly like him, because it was a recent memory I was able to do it with ease. Iruka-sensei looked like he was about to faint. "Sensei, are you all right?" I asked in the silver haired mans deep voice. He gulped, and regained his composure.

"Hotaru, who did you turn into and why?" He asked remembering his lesson plan. I turned back into the small girl I am and spoke truthfully.

"I don't know, Sensei. But I owe this man my gratitude, if not my life. He saved my life one night, but I don't think I'll ever see him again." The classroom was deathly quiet as I spoke these words. I felt the sympathetic and empathetic stares of my classmates. I hated their stares. It turned my stomach to think that they give me sympathy, but turn hateful glares at my best friend whom I hold so dear to me. I returned to my seat next to Naruto.

"Are you okay Hotaru?" he asked looking at my pain stake face as I sat down. I gave him a smile to say that I was fine . . . But I wasn't.

* * *

-Iruka's Point of View-

I wonder if she knows that she'll meet her 'savior' before she knows it. I can't believe Kakashi saved her life. But from what? What's with those bruises on her face? Is that a gash mark? "I wonder . . . " I whispered silently to myself, looking at the class. She doesn't know how lucky she is to be paired with the team she's going to have.

-End Iruka's Point of View-

* * *

Months later . . . Day After the Academy Finals!

Today was the day we were to meet our squads and our Senseis. Things were getting better at home because Lord Hokage was sending my parents on more and more missions, so they had less time to be home. And that meant fewer beatings! Iruka-sensei was naming off the teams. Soon I heard names that were slightly familiar to me. "Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, and Inzuka Kiba. Squad 12(I don't know what team there on, so I made it up!). Akimichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru, and Yamanaka Ino. Squad 8(Again I don't know!). Haruno Sakura, Tenshi Hotaru, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto. Squad 7." I jumped out of my seat when he called Naruto's name.

"YES! YES! Naruto I can't believe we're on the same squad! YES!" I glomped Naruto, who in return glomped me back. Sasuke just rolled his eyes at me and Naruto. Sakura was too busy rubbing it in Ino's face that she was on the same team as Sasuke, to notice I was grabbing her by the hand because Iruka-sensei was releasing us for lunch. She gave me a glare when I had grabbed Sasuke's hand to pull him out of his seat. "Naruto come on- whoa!"

"By the old willow?" he asked dragging me. Which made me drag the other two behind me. I nodded. Once there I pushed the two behind me into the little cavern that hid the trunk of the willow. I handed everyone a package of Chocolate-chip cookies. Sasuke and Sakura gave me a weird look that said what-are-these-for? . Naruto just eyed them his mouth watering. "COOKIES! Arigato, Hotaru!" he cried happily bitting into one of the two cookies.

"Cookies? You made us cookies? What are we three?" asked Sakura rudely. I gave her my famous I-hate-fangirls glare.

"If you don't want them, I'll give them to Iruka-sensei! Sasuke," I said nicely, turning to the reluctant Uchiha. "You can eat them you know. I wouldn't poison my own team-mates. Anyway, Naruto do you wanna start the intro. thingy?"

"Nmph," he swallowed what was in his mouth. "Nah. Why don't you?" he asked shoving the rest of, one of, his cookies into his mouth.

"All right. I'm Tenshi Hotaru, I like to pull pranks and get good grades. I hate- absolutely HATE- fangirls . . . or fanboys. They drive me **Insane**!!!! I don't really have a hobby . . . unless you count training . . . and my parents are retarded. Sasuke, how about you?" I asked after giving my little speech. I took one of my cookies out of my bag and took a small bite out of it. He gave his signature 'Hn' and looked at me indifferently. "Oh, come on! Now don't keep Sakura on the edge. We all know she's _dying_ to hear what you have to say Sasuke-_kun_!" I said teasingly. At that Sakura gave me a cold glare, where as Naruto bust out laughing.

"Fine I-" the bell, to say lunch was over, rang. I growled in frustration and put my cookies away. "Saved by the bell" he muttered under his breath. I gave him a hard look as I jumped on Naruto's back to get a piggy back like I normally do.

"Hotaru, can you get off? I have to use the can." I got off and he sprinted away to the bathroom. I giggled. He must have diarrhea again!

"Sasuke-_kun_, can I have a piggyback?" I asked sweetly jumping onto his back. He grunted, and took a hold on my legs. "Arigato. But I'm doing this for your benefit anyway." I whispered into his ear while laying my head on his shoulder. I saw his eye brow raise in suspicion.

"How?" he asked. I giggled.

"To make all your annoying fangirls go away. Hopefully. Just go along with it. But you have to do something for me in return." I said quietly so, the now glaring daggers at me, Sakura couldn't hear me.

"What?" He asked just as quiet.

"Help me make Naruto jealous. Or talk to the dobe for me cause he's a big baka and doesn't realize something."

"Like what?" he looked at me like he already knew what it was. "Never mind you don't have to answer. You like Naruto, huh?" My face turned a slight pink as I nodded.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT????" Sakura yelled at us, while glaring at me more severely. She noticed the blush on my face. I guess she was imagining throwing kunai at me. Sasuke just snickered and started to walk faster away from her. This is working so well! Soon we reached my desk and Sasuke gently put me down near my seat.

"Arigato, Sasuke-kun." I said before lightly kissing him on the cheek. As I was sitting down, I grabbed his hand and motioned for him to sit next to me. He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote something on it.

(Sasuke) _Hey was the kiss real or for effect?_

(Me) _Just effect . . . Why did you enjoy it? ...Just kidding! P_.

As he read what I wrote his face held a little color and he shrugged his shoulders. I giggled and grabbed my iPod out of my weapon pouch. I offered the other head phone to Sasuke who put it in his ear. As we were listening to Evanescence, out of nowhere Naruto jumps on the desk in front of us. "What do you want _dobe?_" Sasuke asked icily. Naruto glared intently at him as if to examine his flaws. Lazy Shikamaru leaned back in his seat and bumped Naruto into Sasuke. End result: Naruto kissing Sasuke. The girls near my desk were glaring at Naruto and me. When the boys pulled apart, they cussed at each other under their breath and spit on the floor.

"NARUTO YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Screamed all of the girls.

"No, he's NOT!" I said as I pulled Naruto down by the collar of his orange jacket. Once he was seated, I went to put my head on Sasuke's shoulder when a hand came across my face. A loud, hard 'whack' echoed throughout the large room. I whipped my head around, causing an Exorcist like effect, to glare at my attacker. "INO! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" I yelled as I went to jump at her when Sasuke pulled me down back into my seat. I then noticed a presence behind me. I looked and I saw a person transformed into Iruka-sensei. "Nice try with the transformation but you are defiantly _NOT_ Iruka-sensei!" I said looking the person in the eye.

"Nice job, Hotaru-chan." Said Sasuke next to me. I smiled and looked at the front of the room to see Iruka-sensei walk in the room.

"Hotaru-chan, how did you know that wasn't Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked me. As I explained it to him, Iruka introduced the Senseis. Ours wasn't there yet . . .

* * *

...A While Later . . .

"WHERE IN KAMI'S NAME IS OUR SENSEI?" Naruto yelled. I shrugged and rested my head on Sasuke's shoulder, softly singing the words to the song we were listening to. 'Your Star' By Evanescence. I closed my eyes and tried not to think at all. Sasuke looked down at me. I wondered what in Kami's name he was thinking.

"You know Hotaru, You should sing more often. Your voice is beautiful." His words made my eyes snap open. Did he really just say that?

"How loud was I singing?" I asked, my face turning a shade of scarlet I didn't know existed.

"I could hear you over here. But _Teme_ is right you do have a beautiful voice." Came Naruto's voice from across the room. **Teme?** That was a new word. I never heard Naruto say that before.

"Don't call **my** Sasuke-kun that!" came the pink haired fangirl. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Sakura, you're annoying. And I'm not your Sasuke-kun." _'I'm Hotaru's'_ he thought.

"Sasuke, did you just say you were my Sasuke-kun?" I whispered in his ear. He shook his head no frantically. "You only whispered it to me about five seconds ago. Don't worry I won't tell anyone!" He poked me in the forehead and I gave him a look that said what-was-that-for?. He smirked and kissed me on the forehead. I turned pink and buried my head into his chest.

I pretended that Sasuke was Naruto. I hated to think that Sasuke might actually like me and not talk to Naruto for me. _'Stop thinking that way Hotaru! This is to get Naruto's attention, and to help a friend, that's it!_' I told myself.

Naruto grabbed a chalk board eraser and put it between the door jam and the door so it would fall on our sensei when he...or she...walked in. "Naruto, you know that their not going to fall for that right?" said Sakura pretending to be a grown-up. He shrugged and said that's what the person deserved for being late. I rolled my eyes, closed them, and leaned on Sasuke for support. Sensing I was troubled he held me close to him. I heard a grunt of disapproval from a certain kunochi. That made me smile, at least I was having some effect.

* * *

A while after Naruto placed the eraser up I sensed a familiar chakra. It was unmistakable, it was him...Was it though? Could it be after all this time he was here? Was he really my sensei?

Silver Hair peeked through the door and the eraser fell hitting its mark. Our mouths fell open when he didn't dodge it. What kind of jounin is this? when he came completely into the room was when my jaw hit the floor. It was my Silver Haired Savior...

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: So how was that? Review please!

Jasmine


	3. A Vision A Confession?

Title A vision...A confession?

Disclaimer: Well, if I owned NAruto, you all know what would happen...

A/N: This one is also rather disturbing...

Summary: Hotaru runs from her sensei..and visits a house full of memories she needs to place together?

* * *

"What a Baka." Sasuke whispered to me. Although I have to say I had stopped listening. My eyes were glued on the Silver haired man. I couldn't believe he was here, in front of my eyes once again. My jaw snapped back up after I realized I was gaping at him. I stuttered trying to make my mouth form words. But I failed miserably. "Hotaru?" Sasuke whispered concern laced in my name.

"Y-You're...T-That man from the hospital...I-I.." I looked down I hadn't realized I was standing until my legs gave way underneath me. My knees hit the wooden flood with an audible 'thud'. Naruto stared at me, unsure of what was going on. "You don't remember do you?" I whispered, my voice seemed to have ran from me once he entered the room.

"Are you alright miss?" He asked. The back of my eyes stung. My throat clenched making it hard to breathe. I was shaking uncontrolably. He didn't remember me...How could he not remember? It was only a few months ago...I remembered him and the situation like it was only moments ago..So how come he didn't remember me? I got up on wobbly legs and ran as fast as I could out of the room.

"HOTARU! Hotaru wait! Look what you did.._sensei_!" Sasuke shouted and ran out the door only second after me. "HOTARU!" My pounding heart drowned out all else as I ran through the streets of Kohona. People looked at my like I was insane.

Tears streamed down my face; creating dried rivers as the wind blew and beat my face with its power telling me to return to my sensei and team. But I couldn't go back. Not now..Not _ever_. I couldn't live with the fact that the person who saved my life didn't remember me. No remorse shone in his eye to tell me that he remembered at least one bit. It was obvious that he didn't care. He was just doing the right thing and that was that. No rememberance of the event. It would never be needed to help me regain grounds over _my_ life!

"HOTARU! STOP, WAIT UP!" I heard Sasuke yell at me. It only made me run faster. Why did he follow me? Why couldn't Sasuke be Naruto for once? Why? More of the salty water flowed out of my eyes and down into my mouth as my lungs screamed for air. I opened a door and ran inside of a compound not caring where in Kami-sama's name I was. "Hotaru, whats the matter?" Sasuke asked finally catching up to me.

* * *

I collapsed due to the endurance and do to the piercing pain I had coming from my heart. Was it broken? Or was the pain only from the fact that I had run so far in such a short time period? I didn't know, but what was appearent was that Naruto was no where to be found. More tears came from my eyes and I sprawled out on the dirt crying my eyes out wish that someone- no-, wishing Naruto was there with me.

Sasuke picked me up and held me close trying to soothe me somehow. "He doesn't remember anything! Why doesn't he remember?" I whailed, crying harder into Sasuke's navy blue, high collared, t-shirt. I felt him pick me up bridal style and I heard the sweaking of old, rusted, hinges. The sound was familiar to me. Taking off his shoes he placed me down and whiped the tears away from my eyes. "S-S-Sasuke, w-w-where a-are we?" I asked trying to calm down my crying.

"In the old Uchiha compound. Right now we are in my old house." He said taking my shoes off before picking my up again. I wondered why I had run here in the first place. Then it occured to me; I had ran here so many times to escape my parents. There was something here that intriged me. Memories. Untold Secrets. An untold Story the world needed to know.

"Sasuke, I can walk now." I said timidly. As he set me down on my legs he held my waist firmly so I could balance my weight on my shaky legs. "Did I come to this door before you walked in?" I asked looking around the same house that I had come to stay in many nights.

"Yes, but why did you come here?" He asked the grip on my waist was loosening to allow for me to move around.

"Well, I've spent several nights here running from my parents." I paused wondering if I should tell him what was here that I couldn't piece together. "I come here because I noticed that there is a story that is remaining untold. Something is hidden in these walls that no one has seen. If only walls could talk.." Sasuke's grip returned around my waist. Pulling my body closer to his.

"What do you mean, 'If only walls could talk'? " he asked. Those Ebony eyes bore into my own Chocolate and Emerald lined ones. I put my hand on his chest feeling his heart beat quicken at my touch. I sensed something in the room. It was dark, almost..murderous?

"You said this was your old house correct?" I asked trying to piece what very little I knew about Sasuke and his family to this house. He nodded, and I closed my eyes searching my mind for a memory that was left here.

* * *

Back to Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura.

"Where is she going?" Naruto asked. Then he remembered the day of the transformation test. Looking over his new sensei's person it jogged Naruto's memory to the person Hotaru had transformed perfectly into. "Do you remember Hotaru at all?" He asked Kakashi. The Silver haired jounin just looked blankly at him.

"Who?" He said a little confused at the commotion.

"You mean you don't recognized her at all?" asked Sakura. Kakashi shook his head no. "But...that means...Do you suffer from amnesia at all?" She asked bluntly.

"No, what's this girls last name it might bring something back." he said.

"T-T-T-enshi Ho-Hot-Hotaru." Naruto stuttered out before running out of the room. 'I hope her and teme are alright. Well maybe not teme but I hope Hotaru is okay.' He thought fraintically searching for her.

"Did he just say Tenshi Hotaru?" Kakashi asked the cherry-blossom haired girl still standing before him. She nodded. "Go search if you see Blondie tell him to go to the roof if he can't find them in one hour. Same for you. If you find them go to the roof of this building got it?" Again she nodded. With that he spritinted from the room rather quickly.

"What in the world is so important about _her_??" Sakura asked the air. She ran out the classroom door to go look for Sasuke. If she found him..she_ might_ find Hotaru. But Sakura hoped she wouldn't.

* * *

Back to Sasuke and Hotaru (Hotaru POV)

A vision came into view then left as quickly as it came. I tightened my eyelids closing my eyes harder. I chased after the vision wanting it to come so I could see what it was trying to tell me. Opening my eyes the room darkened to only a red moon was outside and it cast a bloody scarlet light into the room. Sasuke tried to run for he could see it too. I held him still and put my hand over his eyes so he didn't have to see.

I looked to the floor to see two slautered people. It looked like husband and wife. The woman's blood made a river like pool creeping its way toward us. "Sasuke," I called for his attention. To tell me he heard the grip tightened around my waist. "Let me go and close your eyes tight. You'll be alright." I said calmly. He complied releaseing me and I moved my hand from his eyes to see them forced shut.

A figure appeared in the shadows. I heard a door open and a little boy walked in a smal scream escaped his lips. "Mother, Father. Who could have done this?" He spoke softly. A shurikin flew past to small boy with in-human speed. A cut formed on his shirt and a cry escaped his pale lips. Moving closer to the figure I noticed the same ebony eyes I looked into earlier. The little boy was Sasuke! "W-Who are you?..."The boy paused and stared wide eyed in fear at the figure ahead of us. Turning I looked to where he was stareing. I shivered, the figure was frightening.

A dark presence made inself known in the room. "Itachi..Big brother...Why? Why did you do this?" Sasuke asked the looming figure in the darkness.

"Mangekyou Sharingan. _Tsukuyomi_." The world was spinning. Dead bodies surrounded me and the younger Sasuke. One by one the bodies came back alive and we watched them all killed. Sasuke was screaming asking this Itachi to stop showing him this. The blood pooled around us. I shivered and found I couldn't escape the jutsu even f it was a vision.

The Jutsu stopped and we were back in the same room as before. 

The younger Sasuke attacked Itachi and recived a hard blow to the stomach. When the younger Sasuke ran from the house the vision cleared.

* * *

Coming back to reality I fell to my knees. "S-Sasuke, I never knew..." I shook rapidly as a cold breeze came into the room. Looking up I saw a darkened figure. The same person. He looked like the Itachi man from the vision.

"Foolish brother, Your not even worth killing. If you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me, and live in an unsightly way. Then run, run, and cling to life." he spoke ice to his little brother. What made this person this way?

"Hotaru, can I look now?" came a timid voice. **Sasuke.**

"Yes, you can look now." That Itachi left me with parting words of ice. I needed to know more. "Sasuke, I don't mean to be nosey, but what happened to a man named Itachi?" His fist clenched as he came closer to me.

"I don't know." was his cold answer.

"Okay, I won't press it. But please if you need to talk to anyone I'm here for you. You know I won't baby you like your fangirls." I thought about the vision. What was this Tsukuyomi? Everything looked different there... "Sasuke, do you know what Tsukuyomi means?" He shook his head no. "How old were you when your parents were murdered?" I asked.

He came and sat next to me. "Can we not talk about this?" I nodded and put my head on his shoulder.

"Of course." I said. But inside I was buzzing with questions. I closed my eyes tightly and saw two red eyes staring back at me.

"Mangekyou Sharingan." came the icy voice. Opening my eyes I saw a dark figure ahead of us. At this rate if the vision stayed to long the same thing would happen over again. If not make matters worse.

"Not good. Sasuke, we have to get out of here!" I said grabbing his hand fast and running out of the room grabbing his and my shoes.

"What's wrong? Hotaru, what in the world is going on?" Sasuke asked running beside me.

"Explain later...Run...Gotta get out of here." I said between pants. Two figures appeared in-front of us. "M-m-...Sasuke run!" I said Pushing him underneath me as shurikin came flying towards him. Being still weak from running and the visions, the endurance I used to protect him took a lot out of me. I could barely feel the cuts in my skin. warmness came down my arms and legs seeming into my dark clothes. "Sasuke...run.."

Everything darkened around me. The last thing I could see was the shadow of my parents through Sasuke's eyes.

* * *

-Sasuke-

She protected me...Why? What in the world was going on? First the vision of my parents dying...then _this_. What is going on? "Sasuke...run..." Hotaru slurred out before she passed out cold. Run from what? I looked up to see what looked like..**_HER PARENTS?????_**

"Why in hell did you attack us?" I asked them. Malicious smiles grew on their faces as they stalked toward me and the passed out Hotaru. "Shit" I cursed under my breath. I picked Hotaru up the best I could and sprinted as fast as I could around the compound. I was trying to lose them and find a way out at the same time. I now know why she wanted me to run. Her parents are hearless killers...Just like Itachi...

I ran through my old home finding nothing but dead ends. At this rate we were going to die. Where are normal adults when you need them? Where to go, where to go? I jumped over the courtyard walls and ran to the only place I could think of...The school roof.

"**TEME**!!" came a familiar voice. I looked and saw my nuckle-headed blonde team mate. Relief swam through me. I was never so happy to see him.

"Naruto, I've never been so happy to see you." I said running over to him rather quickly.

"Teme, what happened to Hotaru?" he asked taking her from me gently.

"She pased out after having her parents try to kill us. She protected me...I don't know why..." He looked at me, he looked rather chest fallen. I decided to change the subject. It was better than looming on the subject of what happened. He carried Hotaru bridal style and walked at a slow pace to be careful not to hurt her. Luckly I had lost her Parents and that they wouldn't be idiots. To 1: Attack in broad daylight. Or 2: Attack me and Hotaru with another person and have more ANBU chase them.

"She likes some one.," I started. Naruto looked at me with a look that read: 'Yeah, you'. "Actually she didn't tell me who, but she said he's too big of an idiot to see that she's in love with him. As her friends what do you think we should do to help her?" I tried doing what Hotaru asked me..but with my own twist. She's really sweet, but I can't have a crush on her, it wouldn't be fair to Naruto. Or can I?

"What do you mean Sasuke?" he looked confused. I sighed, she's right he is too much if an idiot to see she loves him.

"Well, Say she likes... Well, _you_. Should she play hard-to-get or tell you that she likes you?" If that didnt give it away maybe the dobe really is that dense. We were approching the school rather slowly so Naruto could carry Hotaru without hurting her.

"Well, I would tell her to tell him. There is not use hiding it from him; and you never know he could feel the same." he said looking at her.

"Do you like Hotaru at all? Well, more than a friend?" I had to choose words wisely. If I played my cards right Naruto would have Hotaru all to himself...and I would be left alone...with my fangirls...Fangirls...How I **hate **them! As we started walking up the stairs to the roof I noticed Naruto fidget. "Let me carry her for you." I offered.

After the switch off, with me now carrying her bridal style, he scratched behind his head. "If I tell you teme, you CANNOT tell her okay!" he said. I nodded and waited for him to continue. " I do like her. A lot...She was the only one who didn't hate me. She understands the reason I act out and she's always there when I need her. I just wish I coud say the same for her..." He looked down at her porcline skin. Her light dirty brown hair blowing in her face. She looked peaceful resting her eyes.

I looked over her form as well and saw the small cuts from the shurikin. That blood didn't need to be there. Better yet it didn't belong there. My eyes narrowed as my sensei and Sakura came into view. Hotaru began to squirm in my arms as we approched them. "Right on time, Hotaru." I said softly.

* * *

A/n: Review please! How was that for a third chapter? And Hotaru's visions are different than most. Her's let others be able to see them as well. Which is also a bad thing... But will she be okay after that vision? I guess you'll see next time!

Jasmine!


	4. Learn to Obey?

Title: Learn to Obey?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… god this is tedious to do but oh well….

Summary: Hotaru wakes up and comes up with a plan to spend a night with her two favorite boys one on one and save herself from her parents. When she goes home she finds a mysterious note…and her things missing.

A/N: I know its been a while since I've posted….I've had a lot of school work and I just my new computer so I should be able to post some more… AP American history is tougher than I thought! LOL, things will get a little more fluffy with Naruto. Sasuke might feel rejected for a while but I'm trying to keep everything at a level playing field between them, except when Sakura's around, because I don't want it to become more Sasuke and Hotaru. So here is the new chapter….Enjoy! R&R!

* * *

-Hotaru POV-

I began to move around and I noticed I was being carried. "Naruto-kun..?" I whispered out.

"I'm here, Hotaru-chan! You alright?" Naruto asked me. I noticed it wasn't the blob of orange carrying me. Looking over I saw a blob of dark blue. Sasuke...

"I'm alright…I think...Sasuke-kun, where are we?" I asked blinking repeatedly to get my vision cleared.

"On the roof of the academy. The dobe over here," he jerked his head toward Naruto. "Came and found us after I had managed to escape from your parents, by jumping over one of the walls in the compound. You gonna be okay or should Sensei, Naruto, and I bring you to the hospital?" He asked. I gave him a small laugh.

"I'll be fine, I've had gone through worse than this. I just need some sleep is all. Sakura-chan," I turned to the pink haired Kunochi. "Would you mind if I stayed with you until my parents leave?" I asked getting out of Sasuke's arms. She glared at me and shook her head no. I looked down. 'Great I'm going to get beat really badly tonight...'

"Hotaru-chan, you could stay with me until your parents leave." Naruto and Sasuke said at the same time. Noticing that they glared fiercely at each other. I laughed looking at them. I put my finger to my lips.

"I got an idea. I'll split up the days. Tonight I'll stay at Naruto-kun's house. Tomorrow I'll stay at Sasuke-kun's. And so on until my parents leave. Fair enough?" I asked them while they were still glaring at each other.

"Okay...why don't we get to know each other, hm?" Our Sensei called breaking the tension between the boys a little. I nodded and pulled Sasuke and Naruto over to a step by their hands. Sakura sat next to Sasuke really close to the point he scooted closer to me. Laughing I pulled Naruto over and draped my arms around the boys necks. "Why don't you go first Hotaru?" He asked.

"Well, I will, once you go sensei." I said giving him a mini-glare. I was still upset from earlier but I was calmer now.

"Fine. I'm Hatake Kakashi. And the rest about me is pretty boring. Your Turn." He said giving me a bored look.

"Okay. Well, I'm Tenshi Hotaru. I hate my parents with a burning passion, I also hate fan girls or fan boys. Either or it doesn't matter! I like Ramen, pulling minor pranks with Naruto, learning, Music, especially Evanescence! And some other stuff I can't think of at the moment. My hobbies are training, I guess annoying Sakura to death, and paling around with Naruto and Sasuke! My dream or goal is to understand what happened in a certain clan and try to bring peace to it. I want to understand what happened and hopefully change the world's opinion about it. Otherwise...I'm pretty normal..." I said, after explaining myself to the same group of people, except for said sensei. "Oh I almost forgot. I like to cook as well, and I made you these Sensei. And I'm sorry about earlier." I got up and handed him the cookies I had made earlier that morning.

"Thanks. Next." he took the cookies and pointed to Sasuke.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I like a few things. I hate many things. I have no dream for I will make it reality, which is to kill a certain man." He paused, which let me have time to think of who it could be. ITACHI! Great... "My hobbies are to get stronger and to reach my goal." He finished. Next Kakashi-sensei pointed to Sakura.

"I'm Haruno Sakura. I like..." She squealed… Oh no..."My dream is to..." Another squeal. Great..."My hobbies are flower picking and working hard." She looked in Sasuke's direction and gave another squeal. Yuck Fan girls!

"What you hate?" Kakashi asked.

"NARUTO AND HOTARU!" she yelled. I put my hand over my heart.

"Ouch that hurt Sakura-chan. You don't really mean that do you?" I asked in a mockingly hurt tone. She glared at me and crossed her arms over her chest. I bust out laughing and Sasuke smirked.

"Anyway, last I'm guessing is Naruto correct? It's your turn." our Sensei said boredly.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I like instant ramen as well as the ramen at Ichiraku. My hobbies are Training, and comparing different ramens. I hate the 3 minutes it take for the water to boil to make ramen! My dream is to become the Greatest Hokage and surpass all the others! Datte-Bayo!" Naruto finished with a large smile.

"Okay now that's over I'm going home and you're all dismissed. I would like you to meet me in the training field next to the KIA stone at five AM and don't bother eating breakfast you'll just throw it up. Ja-Ne!" and with that he poof-ed away.

"So..." Sakura looked at Sasuke with her normal 'Oh-My-God- I-love-him' stare. I rolled my eyes. "Okay I got an idea!" I shouted making Sasuke whip his head around. "Why don't you guys come to my house so I can get my stuff and then all FOUR of us could go train or something?"

"That sounds like a good idea!" Naruto chirped happily. I looked over to Sasuke who nodded in agreement. "What about you Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto. She huffed and looked away.

"I'm busy!" she yelled walking away. I wonder what's gotten into her. I shrugged and smiled at Naruto and Sasuke.

"Why don't we go and get my things before my parents get home?" I said starting to walk towards my house. The place of broken dreams and broken limbs. The boys walked next to me, Sasuke hands in his white Bermuda shorts looking boredly in front of him with Naruto walking next to me hands in his orange Capri/pants pockets. I was adorned in a Black tank top with a Jolly-Jogger embellished on the front, cargo camouflage pants, and basic black ANBU shoes that my mother had given me because they didn't fit her.

* * *

"Where _do _you live?" asked Sasuke noticing that the walk was extremely long from the academy.

"Not that much farther actually its just a long walk because my house is closer to the gates than the rest of the houses. My parents always go on missions and its easier to leave the village if they can have easy access to them. It's all complications with my parents…." I sighed I didn't like talking about them. The people who caused me so much pain and suffering….I looked up and saw my house. My heart sank at the sight of it.

Black curtains hung in every window, the front door had several kunai in its black painted wood, the flowers in the front yard were dead and blackening with the sunlight killing the colors. I walked up the steps and opened the door walking in the boys following me. Every light was off and the house smelled of blood. The black carpet in the hall was moth eaten and stained. "Don't bother taking your shoes off your feet will get dirty." Sasuke and Naruto exchanged looks before stopping in the hall way. I shut the door and walked up the stairs to my bedroom…

The stairs creaked with every step and had nicks and slash marks in them. Once at the landing I took a sharp turn to the left and walked into my room. It had no door and the carpet was ripped up showing the nails where it was held to the baseboard. My Tai-Jutsu bag was against the wall, the rope broken from my angry work outs. My bed was unmade and my room was torn apart. Clothes were all over the floor and my desk was flipped over. I ran up to it to find my notebooks and pictures gone. Tears leaked out of my eyes, I pounded the turned over desk with my fists and slumped against it. "Hotaru… what happened?"

I chocked back the audible sobs and looked at him. His blonde hair seemed to float around his head and his features were distorted. I sniffled and whipped a few tears away. "All the pictures of together…they're gone…..all my poems and stories are gone too…. I can't find them anywhere. All my journals of the memories I was trying to piece together…Everything …is… gone.." I started crying again.

"Oh, Hotaru…" Naruto wrapped his arms around me and rocked back and forth. "We'll find them I promise." he whispered in my ear and hugged me tighter. I buried my head into his orange jacket and held on to him tight. My hands were gripping his jacket and trying to bring him closer to me. I felt so detached and raped of my only worldly possessions. I didn't know what to do but cry.

"Naruto, what happened?" I looked up to see Sasuke looking at us with a look of hurt and confusion.

"Some of Hotaru's things were stolen. Things that meant a lot to her. Hotaru," I picked my head up to look at him. His blue eyes were full of remorse and kindness. "Why do we get your things packed and then we look for your notebooks and pictures okay?"

I smiled gravely and nodded. I grabbed a bag and stuffed my clothes in it along with some things I would need over the week. In my rummage I picked up a random piece of paper.

* * *

'_**Hotaru,**_

_**I have your stuff,**_

_**It will be safe as long as you obey.**_

_**Tell me more about this family…**_

_**What secrets are hidden in the walls?**_

_**Who is this blonde you write about so much? **_

_**Why do you feel so unwanted? **_

_**Tell me about you….**_

_**As long as you obey,**_

_**Your things will be returned,**_

_**As long as you obey….**_

_**-Konan **_

_**Know my name,**_

_**Fear it if you wish,**_

_**I'll show mercy,**_

_**If you tell me what you know.**_

_**Learn to obey,**_

_**Or when we meet,**_

_**I will make you suffer.'**_

* * *

What did this person mean? I didn't get it, why did they want the information about the Uchiha's? Where did they learn about me? How did they find me? When will they come for me? What are they going to do to me?

"Hotaru, what did you find?" asked Naruto coming over to me. "I couldn't find anything I'm sorry…" I gave him a nod and looked at him solemnly.

"Nothing just a threat from my parents from a while ago its nothing." I gave him a fake smile. Let get to your house okay." he nodded and looked at me eyes filled with worry. He knew I was lying but I couldn't tell him about this Konan…I didn't want him to become involved because I cared about him too much to lose him.

All three of us walked out of my house and started to head toward Naruto's apartment. I felt so guilty about not telling him what the note said… I tell him everything and this time I wasn't and he knew something was wrong. "Sasuke, it's late why don't you head home and we'll see you tomorrow?" he nodded and started in the other direction. I sighed and tried to keep steady ground. "Naruto,… thank you. …For letting me stay over."

He smiled his bright smile. "Of course I'd let you stay over! You're my best friend why wouldn't I?" I giggled and jumped on his back. "You know I like it when you trust me." I blushed and thanked Kami that I was on his back where he couldn't see me.

"Well, why wouldn't I trust you? You're my best friend and you always will be. And that's because you're always in my heart." I whispered in his ear. I would tell him later…screw my conscious telling me not to get him involved, I love him in two ways and love thrives off trust doesn't it?

* * *

A/N: Okay how was that chapter? _**Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_ I would greatly appreciate it! Sorry for the slow update too.. I promise after exams I'll get my rear-end working on some more for this and for my other stories okay!

Jasmine


End file.
